


Yuri Plisetsky Saves the (Figure Skating) World

by Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (he has a mouth on him), (the teen is yurio), (you've seen the show), Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, rated t for teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE
Summary: But for all that Victor said he was going to coach Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri wasn’t convinced that much skating would be happening at all.
He could just see it now.
Yuuri Katsuki would come out, wearing some glitzy outfit that Victor had picked out. A tight-fitting top, the shortest shorts that could possibly exist, maybe some glitter.
“You want to see… my free leg?” he would say, winking at his “coach.”
“Oh, Yuuuuuuri,” Victor would purr. “I don’t care about figure skating anymore. Just show me some of that stamina.”
Yuri gagged at his own thoughts, cursing Victor for making him imagine such a thing.
“Grandpa, I’m going to Japan. Don’t tell Yakov!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reflecting on the revelations in episodes 10 and 12, I have come to the incredible conclusion that Yuri Plisetsky did not give a single fuck about Victor coaching him and probably went to Japan just to make sure that Victor was actually coaching Yuuri and not, like, taking away the one skater he wanted to compete with in the GPF (lol).

Yuri felt sick. He had felt sick from the moment he had seen the video, that damned video where _Yuuri Katsuki_ , the object of Victor Nikiforov’s embarrassing crush, was skating to Victor’s gold-winning “Stay Close To Me.”

And he just knew that Victor was going to do something stupid. He knew it before it even happened.

After all, Victor had been bugging him for months about that night at the banquet. Damn it, just because Yuri had happened to be there didn’t mean he wanted to relive it every day of his life! But somehow, Yuri had unwittingly become Victor’s confidante, the “only one who understood.”

“Yuri, you didn’t get his number, did you?” Victor had asked.  
“If _you_ didn’t get it, I doubt anyone else did. You were hovering around him all night,” Yuri had grumbled.

“Yuri, where’s that video of him asking me to be his coach? I want to see it again.” Victor had demanded.  
“I don’t know why you think I would have that video,” Yuri had said, even though he did in fact have that video.

“Yuri, show me that picture where he’s touching my thigh again,” Victor had begged.  
“Why the hell do you keep asking me to show you that one? I have sent you that exact picture three times already. Look at it on your own phone,” Yuri had snapped.  
“But people keep making fun of me for having it on my phone,” Victor had complained.  
“ _I_ make fun of you for having it. And for bothering me about it.”

So even though his rinkmates, and Yakov, and the entirety of the figure skating world was shocked by the turn of events, Yuri was not. Yuri _knew_ why Victor had run off to Japan. 

But for all that Victor said he was going to coach Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri wasn’t convinced that much skating would be happening at all.

He could just see it now.

Yuuri Katsuki would come out, wearing some glitzy outfit that Victor had picked out. A tight-fitting top, the shortest shorts that could possibly exist, maybe some glitter.

“You want to see… my _free leg_?” he would say, winking at his “coach.”

“Oh, Yuuuuuuri,” Victor would purr. “I don’t care about _figure skating_ anymore. Just show me some of that _stamina_.”

Yuri gagged at his own thoughts, cursing Victor for making him imagine such a thing.

“Grandpa, I’m going to Japan. Don’t tell Yakov!”

_’Victor is going to ruin himself and Yuuri Katsuki both if I don’t do something.’_ he thought.

Yuuri Katsuki would stand in front of the TV cameras. Victor would be behind him. They would both be giving disgustingly sappy smiles. Their eyes would be only for each other. A woman would cough from behind the camera. Unashamed of their behavior, they would reluctantly turn to face her.

“I have an announcement to make,” Yuuri would say. Victor would wrap an arm around his shoulders, which Yuuri would lean into. They both would smile. “Now that Victor Nikiforov is retiring, I am happy to say that I will also be retiring from my skating career.”

There would be gasps. Neither would care. Victor would kiss Yuuri’s head.

“We’re moving to Hawaii to get married and live out the rest of our lives together. I’m so happy to be telling you this on live TV,” Yuuri would say. They would hold up their hands to show off their gold rings that Victor had made by melting every gold medal he had ever won in his life.

“Don’t try to find us,” Victor would add, cradling Yuuri in his arms. “But if you need to get in touch, look us up under our stripper names, Gold Medal and Champagne,” he would say.

“I would never have done any of this without Victor,” Yuuri would continue. “If he hadn’t been here, I’d certainly be training for this year’s Grand Prix Final. But I’m so glad he took me away from skating.” His hand would snake up Victor’s neck. “All of this was his idea.”

“Of course this would be his fucking idea!” Yuri screamed out loud, startling a couple of passengers next to him on the plane.

“Like fuck I’m gonna let it happen, though,” he continued at a more reasonable volume. Across the aisle, a woman glared at him, placing her hands over a small child’s ears.

Yuri huffed and turned away.

That didn’t stop him from going outside and yelling as soon as he made it to Japan.

“Victor, you’d better be here, you dickhead!” he screamed to the street in front of him. “If you’ve eloped with Yuuri Katsuki, I swear I’ll go to Hawaii to kick your ass! Do you understand? I will get a fake ID just to beat your ass in a strip club. Don’t think I won’t!”


End file.
